youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Annoying Orange
''The Annoying Orange ''is a series of YouTube videos created by Daneboe and and his company GagFilms. The series originally started out as one video, but because of its growing popularity, Boedigheimer started to create a series. To date, the series has a total of 4 seasons and more than 100 episodes. The first videos were uploaded under Boedigheimer's YouTube channel daneboe, but then Boedigheimer created a channel dedicated to Orange after the sixth video was released. As of 2011, the channel is ranked the 8th most subscribed, and the 35th most viewed, of all time. More than 2,000,000 YouTubers have subscribed to Orange's channel, realannoyingorange. http://annoyingorange.com/ Background Orange's history may have began before the series debuted; a talking orange first appeared in one of Boedigheimer's videos on March 16, 2007. The actual show features the misadventures of Orange, a talking orange who lives on a kitchen counter as he annoys the food he meets with lame puns, weird noises, braying laugh, and unintelligence. The episodes usually result in the food having some form of painful death, which he tries to warn them about. Other characters include Pear, his best friend who still is annoyed by him, Passion Fruit, his love interest, Midget Apple, a tiny apple who often acts as a voice of reason with Pear, and Marshmallow, a young squeaky marshmallow with a buckload of childish interests, as well as a few other characters such as the narcissitic Grapefruit, narcoleptic Grandpa Lemon, the irritable Liam the Leperchaun, and the actual Knife. Characters Main characters Orange Orange is the main character around which the series is based. Voiced by Dane Boedigheimer, he has appeared in every episode since the start of the series on October 9, 2009, which is also his birthday. Orange has yellow teeth, grey eyes, and a very hillarious laugh. Episodes are characterized by his taunting and annoying his victims-to-be with his adolescent behavior that frequently includes burping, pestering, puns, and play-on-words. These actions often infuriate the other character to the point where they start yelling at him to shut up, only to have Orange warn them of their impending doom: evisceration with a chef's knife, a blender or other devices. He has a famous quote, which comes after someone calls him something: "No, I'm not. I'm an orange!" Boedigheimer describes the character as a composite of people in his life, saying "everyone knows somebody like him: They don't listen, they are annoying, and at the same time they are kind of lovable". :First appearance - October 9, 2009 (The Annoying Orange) :Voiced by: Dane Boedigheimer Pear Pear lives on the same kitchen counter as Orange, and the deuteragonist. He is a Bartlett pear, and despite being friends with Orange he is also annoyed by him. Pear started out wanting to die as Orange was annoying him too much, but calmed down soon later and became close with Orange.They are currently best friends, and Pear actually does somewhat annoying things with Orange on some occasions, particularly on Wazzup episodes. He is a kind and brotherly character, often acting as a voice of reason. He is also more intelligent that Orange, although this is very easy to do so :First appearance – October 9, 2009 (The Annoying Orange) :Voiced by: Dane Boedigheimer Passion Fruit Passion Fruit, simply called Passion by her friends, is a passionfruit. She lives on the same counter in the same kitchen as the others, having been brought into the kitchen along with Grapefruit, who later got cut up by Knife. Orange has a crush on her. Although she eventually became friends with the other fruits, Passion is still turned off by insults and scolds Pear and Orange whenever they engage in them. She often will try to settle issues and stop Orange from being annoying. She has a twin sister named Mandy (first appeared in the December 24, 2010 episode "Wishful Thinking") who has kissed Pear under the mistletoe. :First appearance – February 19, 2010 (Passion of the Fruit) :Voiced by: Justine Ezarik Midget Apple Midget Apple is a very tiny Red Delicious apple that appeared in the kitchen in the August 6, 2010 episode, “Crabapple”. He is a friend of Orange, Pear, Passion and Marshmallow, but hates being called "Midget Apple". He prefers the name "Little Apple", but is mostly Midget Apple. He has the personality of a middle child, and is Marshmallow's best friend. :First appearance – August 6, 2010 (Crabapple) :Voiced by: Dane Boedigheimer Marshmallow Marshmallow is a small, childlike marshmallow that Orange befriended after both of them were kidnapped by Jigsaw in the September 24, 2010 episode, Annoying Saw 2: The Annoying Death Trap. After succeeding in annoying Jigsaw, Marshmallow moved into the kitchen and shares counter space with Midget Apple. It is a recurring gag in the series that he would catch fire or suffer a misfortune similar to the other foods that Orange has annoyed, however Marshmallow seems to be unaffected by these, as he is even shown bathing in a mug of hot chocolate. Although he is very sweet and cheerful, he is very dangerous when angred. A joke in FAQ's is that Marshmallow is never stated to be a boy or a girl. ::First appearance – September 24, 2010 (Annoying Saw 2: The Annoying Death Trap) ::Voiced by: Dane Boedigheimer Grandpa Lemon {C}Grandpa Lemon first appeared in "Grandpa Lemon" on June 4, 2010. He is an elderly lemon, who is forgetful, narcoleptic, and has terrible hearing. Orange tried to annoy him, but couldn't because of Grandpa Lemon's memory loss and sleeping habit. He was sliced in half by Knife, and made part of the Frankenfruit monster in the October 29, 2010 episode "Frankenfruit". He has since become a recurring character. In some episodes, he is seen riding a motor bike, which is possibly his original occupation. He is one of the most favorite characters because he is the only one who could resist Orange's annoying nature. ::First appearance: June 4, 2010 (Grandpa Lemon) :: Voiced by: Kevin Brueck Grapefruit Grapefruit first appeared in "Passion of the Fruit" on February 19, 2010, and almost immediately became Orange's rival. He had a crush on Passion Fruit, who wasn't impressed by his flexing. He engaged in juvenile insults with Orange, much to Passion's dismay. Originally killed by Knife, he eventually returned as part of the monster in "Frankenfruit" and after that became a recurring character, often injury as a result of his arrogance and bullying nature. He is considered an anti-hero. ::First appearance: February 19, 2010 (Passion of the Fruit) ::Voiced by: Bob Jennings Major recurring characters Knife was introduced as a kitchen tool in the first episode of the series, appearing when Orange warns others of his presence, and slicing fruits and vegetables up. However, he did not appear as a character until the October 1, 2010 episode, "No More Mr. Knife Guy". Knife is shown to be at odds with his role in the series, hating his life because of how he is used. His mortal enemy is a knife sharpener due to the pain involved. He was an antagonist of the series until in "No More Mr. Knife Guy", and is now one of the main anti-heroes of the series. ::First appearance overall: October 9, 2009 (The Annoying Orange) ::First appearance as a character: October 1, 2010 (No More Mr. Knife Guy) ::Voiced by: Kevin Nalty Liam the Leprechaun Liam first appeared in "Luck o' the Irish" on March 12, 2010. He is a bad tempered leprechaun who loses his pot of gold to Orange in his first episode. He was crushed by the pot of gold at the end of the episode, but he miracuously survived. He often comes back to get revenge at Orange, which often results in failure. Liam has since made several appearances in various episodes, and is also the title character of a spinoff series. He is a recurring antagonist. :First appearance: March 12, 2010 (Luck o' the Irish) :Played by: Bob Jennings Episodes As of March 2012, the show has over 120 episodes and four seasons. Season 1(2009) :*The Annoying Orange :*Plumpkin :*TOE-MAY-TOE :*Sandy Claus Season 2 (2010) :*More Annoying Orange :*Super Bowl Football :*Passion Of The Fruit :*Hey! YouTube :*Annoying Orange Wazzup! :*Annoying Orange Saw :*Annoying Orange Gets Autotuned :*A Cheesy Episode :*Luck O' The Irish :*Prank Call 1 :*Annoying Orange Super Mario :*Muddy Buddy :*Excess Cabbage :*The Annoying Trailer :*The Onion Ring :*Wasssabi :*Pain Apple :*Pacmania :*Picture Contest :*Grapefruit's Revenge :*Grandpa Lemon :*Picture Contest Winners! :*Back To The Fruiture :*Mystery Guest :*Annoying Orange VS. FRED :*Orange Of July :*The Orange Cup :*Teenage Mutant Ninja Apples :*Lady Pasta :*Cruel As A Cucumber :*Crabapple :*Million Clones :*Close Encounters Of The Annoying Kind :*The Sitcom :*Going Walnuts :*Wassup 3: Bonsai Tree :*Annoying Saw 2: Annoying Death Trap :*No More Mr. Knife Guy :*Happy Birthday! :*The Exploding Orange :*Frankenfruit :*Theme Song Attack :*Annoying Pear :*Viral Vote :*Full Kitchen Intruder Song :*Mystery Of The Mustachios :*Jalapeño :*Wishful Thinking Season 3 (2011) :* Season 4 (2012) :* :: Category:Series Category:The Annoying Orange